The present disclosure relates to a sheet discharge device including a discharge tray that can be lifted and lowered, and to an image forming apparatus.
There is known a paper sheet discharge device that, after a paper sheet is discharged onto a paper sheet discharge tray, lowers the paper sheet discharge tray once, and then lifts the paper sheet discharge tray to a position where an upper surface portion of paper sheets stacked on the paper sheet discharge tray is detected by an upper surface detection sensor.